1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an X-ray apparatus, comprising a frame which supports at least an X-ray source and an X-ray detector and is attached to a base which comprises wheels enabling the apparatus to be displaced on an approximately horizontal floor surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray apparatus of this kind is known, for example from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,887,287 or 4,977,588. The advantage of such apparatus resides in the fact that they are mobile and can hence be readily moved to any desired position relative to a patient on a bed or a rigidly arranged patient table. Generally speaking, the apparatus is connected, via a number of electric cables, to a power supply source and to auxiliary equipment such as equipment for the storage and processing of data. It is a problem that during displacement of the apparatus the wheels are often blocked by the cables lying on the floor. Removing each time the cables lying in front of the wheels requires a comparatively large effort from the operators.